


Super Bowl

by Fandoms_of_Innistrad (Wolves_of_Innistrad)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Panty Kink, Super Bowl, based on the great Pratt Vs. Evans super bowl rivalry of 2015, crackfic, steve and bucky are really loud and enthusiastic at sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Fandoms_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers and Peter Quill both want their team to win the Superbowl</p>
<p>Or,</p>
<p>The random Super Bowl party au that no one asked for and quickly devolves into hilarity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Bowl

“Yes!!!!” Steve shouts, jumping up from his place on the couch, arms waving in the air. “In your face Quill!” His arms move from their akimbo stance to pointing directly at Peter Quill, the man who’s currently trying to hide inside the collar of his trench coat.

“Shuddup Rogers and get down from that couch before you crack a hip ya’ old geezer,” Peter retorts, smirking as he eyes up Steve.

“You!” Steve says, face turning red, before noticing a few muffled cackles from behind him where Bucky and Natasha are practically dying and falling all over each other laughing. “Traitors!”

Bucky holds up his hands, trying to stop his laughing and ending up snorting a bit before he calms down. “Come on Steve, that was funny. You’re old enough to be Nat’s grandpa, think about it.”

“Oh yeah, why doesn’t this old man show you how limber he is, huh?” Steve challenges, smile turning predatory as he looks at his old friend.

“Whelp, I enjoyed the game, night!” Bucky says as he pulls Steve down from the couch and practically drags him back to their room.

“And here we see the mating habits of the rare nonagenarian super soldiers,” Sam pipes up, swiping the remote and flipping through channels. “So, who was everyone else rooting for? I was going for Cap and the Patriots.”

“If Steve asks, the Patriots, but the Seahawks had my vote for sure,” Nat says coolly, kicking her feet up on the table. “I only agreed to root for them so Steve wouldn’t have a conniption fit.”

“I personally couldn’t care less,” Tony chimes in form the back where he and Bruce are working on something. “Although I did make quite a bit of money.”

“How’d you make money? Were you betting on the game Tony?” Peter asks.

“He stole my money is more like it! Fancy pants math wizard thinking he can outsmart me, I’ll turn your suit into scrap met-“ Rocket yells from his place in front of the TV, only stopped by Groot.

“I am… Groot.” He says flatly.

“Yeah, yeah ya’ dumb log, I know you said to bet on the Patriot’s, but Mr. Metal arm said he’d had to sit through enough games to tell they weren’t going to win!” he shouts, cursing obscenities in the general direction Steve and Bucky left towards.

“Your earth sports are boring? Why is there not more bloodshed?” Gamora inquires, leaning over to talk to Nat.

“Oh, if you want bloodshed you should watch Hockey, now there’s a fun sport,” Nat laughs smacking Clint on the arm. “Hey, what’s wrong with you?”

“Everything sucks,” he shrugs, moping around the couch and slumping into the space Bucky and Steve abandoned.

“Rooting for the Seahawks too?” Peter asks, commiserating.

“Yeah, and now Phil won’t stop lording it over me. Figures he’d always root for whatever team Cap is championing the big fan boy.”

“I heard that!” Phil calls from down the hall. “And you better be prepared to pay up Barton!”

“Excuse me; I have to go do… Well, something I really did not want to do,” Clint says, walking back towards Phil’s voice.

“Make sure to take pictures Clint, I can’t wait to see how you look in them!” Nat says, barely stifling a howl of laughter.

“Wh-? No! You ca- Awww, panties,” he whispers quietly, hanging his head and walking out only to more laughter from Nat and Gamora.

“I wouldn’t think you’d be one to laugh at someone for wearing something like that Natasha,” Bruce says, voice timid and quiet, having taken some anti-anxiety meds so he didn’t hulk out during halftime.

“I’m not laughing at a person wearing panties Bruce, I’m laughing at Clint wearing panties for Coulson, you know he makes him do all these poses and take pictures?” she asks, eyeing the room like she’s letting them in on a secret.

“And how would you know that?” Tony asks.

Natasha just gives him a look. “I have them, makes for good blackmail material,” she insists, still laughing.

“Yes, yes! ToUCHDOWN!” Steve shouts form all the way down the hallway in their room.

“Well, that’s my queue to leave,” Peter says, finally cracking a smile as he stands, the rest of the Guardians moving to leave as well.

“Are they always that loud?” Bruce asks, looking nervously in the direction of Steve and Bucky’s room.

Natasha and Sam just give each other a look before cracking up.

“There are only two things Steve loves more than the Patriots, freedom and Bucky. Tonight he has all three so I imagine we’re in for a long night,” Sam says, a mirthful smile splayed across his lips.

“Good thing Bruce and I have been working on this all night,” he says, taking a small device and placing it at the threshold of the hallways and turning it on. Instantly all sound of Bucky and Steve’s raucous and raunchy celebration shuts off.

“Oh thank goodness,” Natasha smiles, standing and stretching before heading out along with Sam.

“So, who are you hoping makes it to the super bowl next ye-“ Tony starts.

“Don’t say it,” Bruce warns.

“The GREEN Bay Packers?” Tony finishes, grinning ear to ear.

Bruce just walks away from him, shaking his head and muttering about lame puns.

“Guess this really was Super Bowl after all,” Tony remarks to himself, “Oh come on, not even a laugh from you Jarvis?”

“I’m sorry sir, I wasn’t aware that was supposed to be funny.” Jarvis answers back.

“Ha. Ha. Guess who’s getting reprogrammed tomorrow,” Tony says before heading out, smiling despite himself.


End file.
